For Your Sake
by yanderehime25
Summary: Nico knows that she commited a heavy crime, not only to Maki, but also to herself. But in order to protect the one she loves, she has to do everything, even if it means breaking them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys~! Im back here again, creating a new story. For those who are waiting to get my other fic "Our Game Of Falling In Love" I apologize because i can't update it sooner. My exams still has not ended, so i can't update it yet. Please do accept this fanfic as a form of apology. This was created by a dare when my LoveLiver friends played Truth Or Dare with me. I apologize to Eli fans. Why? You'll soon find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

-_Maki's POV-_

_"Excuse me, but i have matters to attend to. Please go on and practice without me."_

"Elichi's been acting really weird these past few days huh..." I looked up from my novel and looked at Nozomi. She has a really worried expression. I can't blame her, i've been worried about Eli too. She's been acting really weird these past few days. She's been skipping practice with no real reason. Normally, she has a reason for skipping. I heard someone sigh. I looked across the room, setting my gaze to a particular person who is currently slumped on the table. Anytime soon, she's gonna complain about how hot it is again today. I continued my reading.

"Gahhh! I can't take this anymore. It's sooo hottt!" Yeah, just as i thought. I sighed as i look up from my reading, only to see her looking at me with a cute cheeky grin. I closed my book and stood up, walked towards her and lifted her chin. I leaned on her and pressed my lips against hers. I can feel her smile. Then i heard someone scraping their throat. My eyes immediately widened as Nico-chan cursed.

"Ara, Someone's a little daring today huh? They do know that im still here, yet their desire for each other aches. Ufufufufu~"

I forgot! Nozomi is still here! I felt my cheeks heated to the point that i think my cheeks will melt. Nico-chan glared at Nozomi, Nozomi just grinned. But then a vibrating sound from Nico-chan's phone was heard. I see her pale a bit.

"Nico-chan...are you okay? Do you feel sick?" I asked. Im not usually like this, but im really worried about her. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Im fine Maki-chan..."

* * *

_-Nico's_ POV-

Nozomi was about to start her usual teasings again, then my phone vibrated, signalling a new message that was just delivered. I paled. I know who texted me. Maki-chan glanced at me and asked me if i was okay. I told her im fine, but that doesn't seem to convince her. Seeing a serious look in my face, she just shrugged and continued her reading.

I opened my phone to read the message. I gulped.

_'Meet me at the SCO. We'll continue our little "session" there. I'll be waiting for you, Nico. I Love_ You.'

I stared at the message for a little while, and took a deep breath. I feel guilty in doing this, but to keep Maki-chan safe, i have to do it. I stood up, grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Hey, i have to do something. Go on and practice without me." I said, and walked out the door.

I made my way towards the SCO, looking at my back to see if someone followed me. I tried not to show myself, so the others wouldn't see me. I feel really guilty, but i have no choice but to do this.

Upon facing the door, i took a deep breath and opened it.

"Im here..." i muttered.

"Welcome, my love." I heard her say, with that same kind voice that she uses to fool everyone. She faced me with, slowly undoing her buttons, her eyes looking at me in a seducing manner. I just looked at her.

"So, let's continue our little "session" now, should we?" She said, emphasizing the word "session". I just nodded.

"Yes, Eli..."

* * *

_-Maki's POV-_

  
"Again?! They do know that we have an upcoming live in the next three weeks right?!" Umi exclaimed. Nozomi told the that Eli would be skipping practice again today. I also told them that Nico also cannot attend. Umi twitched. Honoka hid behind Kotori, knowing what Umi is like when angry. Kotori tried to calm Umi down.

"Now, now Umi-chan. They must have a reason for skipping right? Let's just leave them be. Maki-chan, i think that they are still in the Academy. Would you mind looking for them?" Kotori said. I looked at her.

I just nodded and said "Okay." After Kotori thanked me, i left them to go look for the two missing members.

Im starting to come up with a suspicion, but i really hope that it isn't the case. I started to look at the Music Room, only to find no one there. I searched the classrooms, i even asked the Chair Woman if she happen to see either of them. After 10 minutes of searching, i was ready to give up. Until i realized that there's still one place that i didn't look at yet. The Student Council Office. I made my way towards the said office. Upon finding the said room, i heard unusual sounds...they sounded like...moans. And the voice...That voice! No, no it can't be! Please, please tell me that im hearing things wrong. There's no way...there's just no way she would! I slammed the door open only to see a scene that shattered my everything. I felt my world fell apart, as right in front of my eyes, my Girl friend, and my friend, are making love to each other. I felt the tears make their way out of my eyes. They still didn't notice my presence, so i spoke up.

"Sex is a forbidden act here at Otonokizaka Academy, just like any other Academies...You third years should know that, especially you, Student Council President Ayase Eli-san..."

* * *

**A/N: I really really apologize for this guys. This was a dare. By the way, SCO means Student Council Office. So how is it? Good? Bad? Review please!~ See you again next time guys!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo, uh, im still alive hehe. Im soooo sorry i was gone for like the whole eternity, i was so busy with school, and SIF to update. Not to mention i have a really really bad writer's block. Aaand that i have a bad case of laziness. Please forgive me if it's a little short. *bows* Please enjoy.  
**

**Well, nothing much to say here, i guess. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Love Live...NOT. Sad life**.

* * *

Previously...

_"Sex is a forbidden act here at Otonokizaka Academy, just like any other academies. You third years should know that, especially you, Student Council President, Ayase Eli-san..."_

* * *

Nico struggled against Eli's grip and glanced at Maki, who was currently down on her knees, crying.

"Maki...t..this...this isn't what it looks like!" The twintailed girl exclaimed, freeing herself from Eli's arms.

"I forgot...Nico still has trash for a girlfriend." Eli said, her voice cold as steel, as she gave Maki an evil glance.

"H..how could you do this to me?!"

"Maki i can explai-"

A loud smacking noise filled the room, followed by a sobbing noise, which came from none other than Maki. She had slapped the person she loved with her whole might, she sent Eli a death glare as tears started to stream down her face.

"I trusted you...with all my heart...i loved you, i gave you my everything, i gave my very best for you to feel loved...and this...this is how you'll pay me back?! By cheating on me?!"

Nico stood there and stared at her with shock. Maki had ran out of the room immediately. Eli smirked victoriously, as she glanced at Nico. Nico moved to run out and follow her beloved, but Eli stopped her, gripping her hands tightly.

"If you run, you would know what would happen, yes?"

Nico had her head hung low, her long black bangs covering her face, darkening it. Eli just smirked. A few moments later and Nico nodded. Eli lightly patted her but Nico swatted her hands away.

"Nico, you agreed to the deal. There's no way to escape now. Besides, Maki is nothing but a-"

A loud cracking voice sounded throughout the room. A slap. A loud slap. Nico had slapped Eli square on her cheeks. She looked up at the taller girl and sent her a frightening death glare. Eli just let out a big laugh.

"If you run after her, come back to her arms, and leave me, you know what will happen, yes? I want to tell you this again, Nico. You're already disobeying me, and one more disobedience, i'll make your beloved suffer!" Eli laughed again, harder and more evil this time.

"I won't let you."

Eli had stopped laughing and glared at the smaller girl.

"I'll protect Maki. Even if it costs me my life."

* * *

"Nico-chan...was cheating on you with Eli-chan?!"

Crying noises can be heard throughout the clubroom as Honoka patted Maki's back, soothing her. Umi was making Maki drink some water to calm herself a bit as the rest of the μ's look at her with shock. A muffled "yes" was the only answer they got from Maki.

"Nico-chan, of all people, how could she?!" Honoka exclaimed as she glared angrily at the clubroom door, still patting Maki.

"And Eli-chan, too."

"They're unbelievable."

All of the comments only made Maki cry harder.

"M-maki-chan, it's going to be okay, we're going to help you."

Suddenly, the club room door slammed open and a figure came in panting. The μ's members gave a cold death glare to the newcomer.

"What, are you doing here?" Honoka spoke with venomous and deadly voice, as she gave a cold and deadly glare at the newcomer.


End file.
